Después de tanto tiempo
by Aliena1989
Summary: Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo pero hay heridas que quedan grabadas para siempre. No es fácil alejarte de la persona que amas, a pesar de que a ella ya no parezcas importarle.


Nos arrepentimos de las cosas cuando ya es demasiado tarde. No pensamos y herimos a la gente que nos importa y cuando queremos arreglarlo ya no hay tiempo. Pensamos que hubiese pasado si las cosas hubiesen cambiado, si no hubiésemos hecho esto o aquello. O quizás todo hubiese seguido igual.

Pero hay cosas que ni el paso del tiempo borra.

Él capta toda su atención.

Se había jurado que no le afectaría. Dicen que estar al lado de la persona que amas basta para ser feliz. Sentir que sonríe aunque no sea a ti, verla con la mirada brillante deseando ir al encuentro de otro. Sus ojos verdes que solo ansían verle a él.

Dicen que ver sonreír a la persona que amas contribuye a tu propia felicidad. Triste mentira para tener un consuelo cobarde.

Hubo un tiempo en que le bastó eso. Permanecer a su lado, ayudarla, sonreír junto a ella y dejarle su hombro para llorar. Ella siempre le defendía pero ahora también defiende a la persona que menos soporta en el mundo.

Ella dijo que él era arrogante, creído y estúpido. ¿Por qué le hace caso ahora?

La rabia no se disipa fácilmente, dan ganas de pegarle cuando todo el mundo alaba sus estúpidos alardes de grandeza.

Sólo quiso sentirse más fuerte de lo que en realidad era. Tener la seguridad que nunca quiso perder. ¿Es eso malo? Ella le recrimina pero, ¿Acaso Potter y sus amigos no hacían sufrir a la gente?

Las palabras no bastan para calmar el mal que se ha hecho. No quiso decirlo, o quizás en realidad sí que lo pensaba. En realidad ella tiene razón, a los demás se lo llama. Pero ella…

"Sangre sucia".

En realidad no quería decirlo porque a pesar de su familia ella es diferente. Y esa diferencia le hace ser especial.

"Se te escapó…"

No quiere que ella le mire con esos ojos de desprecio. No soporta la idea de que se aleje de su lado.

"Lo siento…"

Intenta aliviarla, que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes pero ella ya no le escucha. Recuerda los momentos en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes de pociones, las risas en los pasillos y sus ojos llenos de vida cuando le contaba algo nuevo que había descubierto del mundo de la magia. Dulce e inocente como aquella niña que temía que los dementores se la llevasen por hacer magia fuera del colegio. Creció a su lado y vio como se convertía en una bruja excepcional. Rodeada de gente, tenía muchos amigos y estos, no entendían la amistad que les unía a ellos. Una amistad que les hizo especiales.

Y quiere seguir siendo especial para ella.

Y mientras se aleja ve como se acerca más a la persona que más odia en el mundo. Sigue mirándola en silencio mientras ella ríe con sus amigas, cuando hace esas salidas a Hogsmeade junto al estúpido fanfarrón de Potter. Se sienta junto a sus amigas en la mesa de Gryffindor y a veces la ve acompañada no solo de Potter, sino de Black, Lupin y Pettigrew. Ella ríe sus bromas y toma la mano de James.

Y ya no comparte su mismo pupitre en pociones, ya no le sonríe al lado del lago y ya no puede ver el brillo de sus ojos verdes mirándole directamente a él.

Y cuando se cruzan por los pasillos ella no le mira. Las cosas cambian, las personas siguen con su vida como si no hubiese pasado nada pero hay sentimientos de los que no te puedes desprender.

Sigue siendo la bruja más brillante y más maravillosa que ha conocido jamás. Y pasa el tiempo y el dolor es el mismo.

Y de repente se encuentra en un callejón sin salida. No puede permitir que a ella le pase nada.

Si pudiese salvar la vida de ella, si pudiesen volver a caminar los dos como en los viejos tiempos de Hogwarts y ver su larga cabellera roja ondeando, movida por el viento…

Si no hubiese sido tan estúpido como para perderla de aquella ridícula forma. Ella debió perdonarle, comprender que su amistad era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Porque Lilly siempre fue lo más importante.

Y sin embargo no se lo demostró.

Súbitamente siente que se rompe en mil pedazos. Su corazón parece un frágil cristal que con un pequeño golpe suave, acaba partido. Los cristales hacen daño, se te clavan en el cuerpo. La sangre brota y él siente que nada importa. Porque sus ojos verdes no volverán a brillar.

¿No le dijeron que les protegería? ¡Ella no debía morir!

Ella no volverá a sonreír. Daría todo porque incluso le mirase con los ojos llenos de reproche. Si él hubiese muerto en su lugar…

Su sonrisa no se habría apagado tan pronto. Es demasiado tarde.

No. No revelará lo que dice que es lo mejor de él. Lilly ya no puede ver esa faceta suya y no le consuela que su hijo haya sobrevivido.

El hijo de Lilly… sin embargo es tan parecido a James Potter. No puede permitir que el hijo de Potter vea su punto débil y su lado bueno. Sería como…

No se parece a ella y ver a su máximo rival reflejado en el muchacho es un peso que tiene que soportar mientras le regaña día tras día en las clases. Pero lo protegerá aunque le cueste la vida.

Ojalá hubiese podido hacer lo mismo con Lilly.

"¿Después de tanto tiempo?"

El tiempo no es obstáculo. Ver desde lejos a la persona que amas puede ser un tonto consuelo pero no poder verla nunca más es una herida que jamás se curará.

"Después de tanto tiempo."

Y ahora entre sangre vuelve a ver sus ojos. Le miran directamente a él. Ya no hay desprecio. Los ojos verdes que tanto aparecieron en sus sueños reflejados en el hijo al que tanto desprecio mostró.

Los ojos de la mujer que aún aparece en sus sueños.

Quiere sonreír y el dolor aumenta. Es bonito volver a ver esa mirada antes del fin.


End file.
